


Marzipan

by AngelicEclair



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Crush, F/M, Michael Mando Characters, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, sex with feelings, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicEclair/pseuds/AngelicEclair
Summary: The Reader and Nacho start strike up a relationship.
Relationships: Ignacio "Nacho" Varga/Original Character(s), Ignacio "Nacho" Varga/Original Female Character(s), Ignacio "Nacho" Varga/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Marzipan

**Author's Note:**

> This story was made possible by @honeycakehime on Tumblr! She gave me ideas for a plot and gave me inspiration when I was in one of my famous ruts!

Panning past the black-green crags and rocky faces on a ribbon of road, (Y/N) looked down on Albuquerque, her new home. The sunlight bouncing off pools, cars running alongside her like busy insects. 

Situated between three auto shops and a jewelry store sat A-Z Fine Upholstery. (Y/N) had just moved to Albuquerque, bought a used car, and was recorded the particular shop, others touting that Manuel Varga had the fairest prices around. Coincidently, it was right on the other side of the used car dealership she had purchased her Sedan. 

"Welcome. Uh, how can I help you?" A kindly older man asked.

"Um, hi there! I just moved here, and I...was...hoping I could get an estimate." Her eyes skipped from thing to thing nervously. She was out of her element. 

"I just bought the car for a good price, but the seats are filthy and smell like smoke. So-"

The shop owner held his hands up apologetically and backed up towards the sewing room behind him, yelling for someone over his shoulder.

"¡Ay, mijo!" 

"Si, papá?" A muffled voice resounded from above the chorus of sewing machines. A few moments later, a lean man appeared by the owner's side. He had warm olive skin, buzzed hair, faint mustache and goatee, and the kindest eyes. Soft eyes. Sad eyes.

(Y/N) was instantly drawn to him.

"Hi," She started carefully. "I was wondering if I could get an appraisal. I got the car for cheap, and it came with a few things that need fixing. The seats are saturated with smoke. A few friends of mine are going to need me to carpool to work, and I rather it be as clean as it can be!"

"Let's take a look." He smiled. A smile made her feel she was not completely alone in the new city. That single smile turned her inside out, and she knew she would be irrevocably changed.

(Y/N) never would have thought of already harboring a crush just a week after arriving at her new home. She wasn't the type to fall easily. Sometimes she saw love as only something that sounded pretty in a poetry book. Then, she met Ignacio, and everything changed. Her cynical side was converted, the skeptic, now a firm believer. It wasn't 'love' yet, but it felt something akin to a warm hug, but with the added force of losing the ability to speak properly.

(Y/N) would pop by the upholstery shop on her way to go shopping to see Nacho. Sometimes he would join her for lunch on his break. The other men at the shop referred to her has "Marzipan."

Weeks later, their nonchalant conversations had evolved, and they began just grazing the surface of their problems, wanting to say more but reeling themselves in every time. Ignacio's calm and gentle voice was like an anchor in a brutal sea when they briefly chatted about hard things. She couldn't think of anyone else who had handled her with as much care. (Y/N) could tell he had a tidal wave of emotion behind his poise. She desperately wanted to look at the true mass of the iceberg from beneath the waves.

The chemistry was mind-blowing and (Y/N) could not yet make sense of it. However, it couldn't hold a candle to the tension that hung between them, swinging back and forth like a pendulum. 

Finally fully unpacked, (Y/N) was in desperate need of organizational help. Not wanting to hire an expert, she opted to call one of her new friends from university to see if she would mind helping her put together her apartment while eating takeout. It was a chance to bond, not just sit alone in her apartment, eye twitching at the piercing glow of her computer screen.

The same friend had recommended a nearby, family-owned Mexican restaurant—El Michoacáno. She slipped through the front door that morning, chest bubbling with excitement to have a visitor later. A familiar face caught her eye on her way to the counter. It felt like her heart got caught on something inside her chest.

"Hi, Nacho!" She sputtered. "What are you doing here?"

Nacho's eyes flitted to Lalo, unsure of what to say. His Adam's apple bobbed hard when he swallowed. "My uncle owns the place, and I just come to help out sometimes." He lied.

"Oh, that's sweet of you."

He smiled woodenly. 

"What are you doing here so early?" Lalo asked in a purr, making Nacho's blood rise to a steady boil. He noticed him pawing at the dishtowel in his hands.

"I came to get take out. My friend's coming to my place soon to help me reorganize some things in my new apartment."

Lalo's fox-like eyes darted to Nacho then back to (Y/N). The chicken coop was in plain view, and the game was on. His searing mirth and deadly charm were his fangs, and he was about to snag a sweet, juicy hen.

"We don't open until eleven, but I'll make an exception for you, sweetheart." he beamed, despite the heaviness of his bedroom eyes.

(Y/N) was flattered, but tried not to chock the kindness up to flirtation immediately. 

"No, no! You don't need to go out of your way. I should have looked up the times first before waltzing in."

"It's no trouble at all. Promise." He winked and threw the striped dishrag over his shoulder. "Come up and take a look at the menu and see what you'll take."

Nacho gnawed at the inside of his cheek until it was raw. His temple flexed as he set his jaw. He was flooded with images of Lalo convincing (Y/N) to let him take her out one night, drinking top-shelf liquor, and then taking her against a wall somewhere like a cheap whore. His ears itched with warmth. He seldom felt envy, and when he did feel it, it was strictly jealously of people who had never gotten into the business. Those that could afford to buy their parents the world, and above that, keep them safe. This was a different fire entirely.

He watched them from feet way at the counter. The music crackled over the radio, the ceiling fans whirred, and so did his stomach.

"Hmm...I guess I'll get a number five and a number...two." She decided. Nacho's eyes locked on her with the coldness of stones, worry digging a pit in his stomach. Her back was turned to him as she pored over a laminated menu, and Lalo was standing far too close to her for Nacho's liking. Oppressively close. Suffocatingly.

"Good choice, good choice. Never in your life have you tasted something so delicious. I promise. You're gonna die."

Lalo brisked towards the kitchen. (Y/N) turned back to Nacho and beamed. "He's so nice!" She whispered merrily.

Nacho's lips twitched as poisonous contempt grilled his innards like the meat already sizzling on the grill. Finally, he nodded.

"Give me just a minute." He feigned a coltish smile and walked past (Y/N) into the kitchen.

Immediately, Nacho leaned against the counter adjacent from Lalo. He crossed his arms and burned a hole into the back of his head as he prepped ingredients, waiting for him to feel the blister bubbling up and face him. 

"You want a word with the chef?" He asked, setting the knife down with a _'clat'_.

Lalo turned around, brows raised and smiling as usual. 

"That must be (Y/N) out there. I've heard she pops by your papá's shop a lot. She's a cute little thing." Lalo's shrewdness was lurking beneath the amiable surface. He was cruel.

Nacho's nostrils flared. "Listen, she's clean. She doesn't know what I do."

"Well, that's obvious."

"And she doesn't need to know."

"Yes, yes." He sang. 

Lalo turned back to the half-cut veggies in front of him and began humming as the huge knife dashed through them effortlessly. Then he stopped dead and stabbed the point into the cutting board.

"Well, you know her better than I do...What would your (Y/N) say if I invited her and her friend out later?"

Nacho bristled and did an about-face out of the too-hot kitchen before he did something foolish.

A chuckle came from Lalo. "I'm just fucking with you, man." But the hissing steam swallowed up his voice.

Nacho tried to put on a pleasant face as he strode towards (Y/N), who looked just as happy to see him as she did when she noticed him sitting at the table. 

He drew a deep breath in from his nostrils.

"Listen, do you wanna come over later? For drinks and a movie or something? I mean, if you're not doing anything."

(Y/N)'s eyes grew, and she stilled herself from agreeing immediately. 

Snatching a napkin from the holder by the hot sauce on the table, Nacho scribbled down his number and handed it to (Y/N).

 _'505-242-6087'_ she read over and over. 

"My friend probably won't be spending all day at my house. I'll come over after." Her smile grew as she looked at Nacho. "I'll text you, so you have my number. Text me the directions?" She asked.

Hours later, in a ghostly-quiet gas station parking lot, Nacho sat in his Javelin, staring at his phone as his thumbs tapped at the screen, R.E.M.'s 'Losing My Religion' was beating mellowly on the radio. 

**Nacho: can you both be out of the house asap? have business to take care of.**

**Nacho: i'll text you when it's alright for you to come back.k?**

A few minutes pass, and Amber and Jo both see Nacho's two new messages in their group chat. 

Jo replies first, her bubble popping up with a chirp.

**Jo: Yea. Is everything ok?**

**Amber: I thought we were gonna smoke???**

Nacho rubbed his eyelids with his thumb and forefinger.

**Nacho: sorry. something work related came up. maybe some other time.**

Just as Jo's ellipses popped up on the screen, Nacho got another message.

**(Y/N): Hi! Do you still want me to come over?**

**Nacho: Yes**

He sent her the address along with a few landmarks to help her on her journey over to his house.

It wasn't cheating. No, Ignacio's girls didn't love him. They all knew, but none of them discussed it, as if not to fracture the fake peace they had manufactured over the months. Though entirely fabricated, it was the only sort of normalcy Nacho currently had.

If things proceeded with (Y/N), he would kick them out without a second thought.

Their touches startled him like a gunshot. They were too quick and unpredictable, too eager, too much everything. Sleeping with them, especially after having met (Y/N), was a bummer.

They mistook his barely concealed desire for (Y/N) as interest in them. 

He would get painfully hard. The tequila making Nacho curious about how (Y/N)'s lips tasted, how she would squirm with fingers curled up inside, how she'd sound while he fucked her, but above all, how she'd feel just to hold. He hadn't wrapped his arms around a woman and simply listened to her breathing, watched the rise and fall of her side, and smelled her warm hair. He hadn't had a real relationship.

Breaking his imagining, Amber appeared like a succubus between his spread legs, opening his pants while Jo's open mouth crept towards his lips. 

His mind is somewhere entirely else, his thoughts racing, and he's thinking of (Y/N). But something else was still scratching at the back of his head, an echo of the panic thrumming under his skin last night. He imagined his father crumpled on his living room floor in a pond of his own cold blood.

He pushed the girls off of him. They reminded him of what life would become if he stayed in the cartel; if he kept any attachments in that realm.

Night spilled over the desert, stars drilled through the deep purple, letting in the faint light. Driving across flatland, (Y/N) felt like she was in a dark, bottomless infinity. She anxiously chewed the inside of her cheek. Cold nervousness trickled down her back like rain from a leaky ceiling. (Y/N) had her reservations, but still, she drove the road towards Nacho's house. 

She tried to ask herself what exactly she wanted to happen at Nacho's house, but she wasn't sure herself.

She chewed the inside of her cheek in his driveway and all the stairs up to his front door.

When he answered, he was in a black button-up dress shirt that hugged his muscles. A gold chain glinted around his neck. He gave off a completely different vibe than he did in his work uniform. It made (Y/N)'s toes curl in her shoes. There was also a deep musky sweetness in the air. Had he worn cologne for her?

(Y/N) continued to bite her lip on his couch, while he made them popcorn in the kitchen, when she stared at herself in his bathroom mirror, and when she strode back out to sit with him once more.

They watched a cheesy comedy; one Nacho had seen many times before. (Y/N)'s shy, polite laughs turning into embarrassing snorts at Nacho's commentary. His dry humor was tickling her to the bone.

When the movie finished, (Y/N) gripped her phone with a vice-like grip. Is this where she was supposed to stand up and thank him for inviting her over to the house? Was she supposed to make idle conversation while the cicadas shrieked outside? Was she supposed to kiss him?

"Thank you for inviting me over." It tumbled out, and (Y/N) wanted to kick herself. Now, she had resigned herself to standing up, picking up her purse, and walking out the door, without a kiss, without waiting to see what the rest of the night had in store.

Nacho stared at her, his tired smile fading. He let out a lengthy exhale, looking a bit defeated.

"Okay."

"Okay." (Y/N) repeated, her smile growing.

"I'll walk you to the door." But Ignacio didn't move.

"Alright." (Y/N) giggled, but she didn't move.

"Okay." He breathed, leaning in closer. His hand came up to cup (Y/N) cheek and draw her quivering body closer to him. (Y/N) scooted closer, and the distance disappeared between their uncertain lips. 

It was only a whisper of a kiss, but something collapsed in (Y/N)'s skull. Her mind was speaking in a thousand different languages she had never learned. When he pulled away, only a few inches, (Y/N) noticed she wasn’t the only one breathing heavily. 

She closed her eyes and leaned in. The living room faded, the house faded, all of Albuquerque faded. His shyness grew into fierceness, desperation, and (Y/N) answered happily, just as hungry for him.

He broke his warm lips away from her waiting mouth, kissing down her neck. As they reached her collarbone, they became more sloppy and open-mouthed. (Y/N) tipped my head back, gasping with quiet delight, before his lips returned to her mouth, sending a narcotic warmth through her body.

He gently rolled her on her back and took his position on top of her, kissing along her jaw. That's when she noticed their faint reflection in the big picture windows. Though Nacho lived a bit off the beaten path, anyone who drove past would see him sighing into her skin. An erotic pang struck her clit, and her hips rolled slightly, thighs clamping shut to nurse the ripples of heat radiating from her core outward.

Ignacio helped (Y/N) out of her shirt and bra quickly before laying her back down. Her bare breasts were illuminated by the glow of the TV. He worked down her body, leaving a trail of fire along her torso, one kiss after another until he resurfaced and sealed his lips around a tender nipple, fingers curling around her other breast.

'I really don't think I can take much more of this; I really don't think I'll be able to survive this.' She thought.

There was a whimper burning her throat, begging to break out.

Already, things with (Y/N) felt much more private and intimate. Sex with Nacho's girls bordered on a performance—their meth-fogged eyes rolling to the back of their heads, Nacho bouncing them on top of him absentmindedly, just wanting to get off and have a few minutes of mitigation. The girls kissing each other disinterestedly in a futile attempt to spur him on to maybe coax him into bringing home something special and extra potent for them.

For the first time in a long time, Nacho was extremely excited about sex.

To (Y/N)'s bewilderment, Nacho licked his thumb and forefingers before slipping his hand down the front of her shorts. (Y/N) thought about sucking on his fingers as his hand crawled down to her sweet spot. Ignacio blew air out exasperatedly at how wet she was for him. His index finger slid teasingly between her folds, stirring up her need.

"What's all this for?" He smirked against her neck, popping a kiss onto her pulse point. He seemed almost shy, hiding himself away when he asked her.

"I've been wanting you." She whispered, trailing fingers down his neck to his shoulder.

Nacho almost forgot how to breathe, and he winced as his cock jerked painfully against the constrains of his underwear and jeans. 

His hand slid back out from her shorts, fingers shiny with slickness.

"Want these off?" He breathed against the swell of her breast, chilled air tickling her wet nipple. He gave her shorts a quick tug, the seam cutting into (Y/N)'s clit and making her squirm.

"Yeah." She muttered quickly as if her life depended on him continuing to touch her. Nacho grinned, lines appearing under his eyes as his high cheekbones rose. It was adorable.

He pulled himself away from the comforting softness of (Y/N) rising and falling chest and rolled onto his knees between her legs. He unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts, tapping his shoulder to signal her to put both legs over him. He shimmied the jean shorts off along with her panties and tossed them by his discarded shoes.

Now, (Y/N) was shamefully naked in front of his sharp, dark eyes. Sensing her discomfort being the only one nude, he quickly undid the buttons of his shirt. With every button undone, (Y/N) could see more skin. His chest was perfectly toned, and much to (Y/N)'s awe, he had hard, rolling abs. Her mouth filled with saliva, and her knees knocked together.

After flinging his shirt off to the side, Nacho grabbed (Y/N)'s legs, threw them back over his shoulder, and then pulled her closer.

He sank low onto his belly, prone on the couch, with one knee on the floor, her legs spread in front of him.

"N-No, you don't have to do that...I-"

She was a sweet one. Sweet like marzipan. Inside and out.

A thumb came to spread her open, and he looked at her tantalizing center, which clenched under his stare.

His hands were big, warm, and slightly rough with the wear and tear of his work. They felt amazing sliding up and down her calves.

A zap jutted up her spine as his tongue plunged inside and slowly fucked her.

"God! Ig-Ignacio!" She gasped.

"That sounds cute." He mumbled, muffled against the plumpness of her inner thigh as he kissed his way back to her center.

His muscular arms were wrapped around her legs, hands splayed hotly over her clinching belly, pulling her entire body towards his mouth. 

Nacho chuckled lowly when he stuck his tongue out, and (Y/N) tried desperately to grind her pussy on his tongue. Every few strokes, he pulled back, forcing her to move forward to keep touching his tongue. 

He sped up, changed his angle just slightly before his warm lips glided effortlessly up to her clit, and gave her a sloppy kiss. That was all it took for her to cum, gushing warmly, and unsurprisingly, bucking against his hold. 

(Y/N) moaned, utterly destroyed with pleasure, her hand resting on his head, fingers curling into his scalp as he worked her through the shivering aftershocks.

Nacho placed a small kiss onto her outer thigh before backing out. (Y/N) legs fell limply, and she tried to sit up against the armrest, still shaking from the intensity of her orgasm. Ignacio moved closer to her. She raised a shaky hand to his chin.

"That felt incredible...Ahh, my legs won't stop shaking." (Y/N) giggled breathlessly, feeling lightheaded from the body-numbing bliss.

Nacho hummed out a laugh before curling a finger inside her and pumping. He felt her tremor from the inside. How could she keep getting wetter and wetter? Did his fingers feel that good? Her hand cupped over her mouth as she clamped down again. 

Nacho was thoroughly tormented with desire.

(Y/N) sat up, his fingers still hooked in her cunt. She unfastened his pants and eased his briefs over his hips as best he could.

His cock was thick and leaning heavily, a bubble of precum already threatening to leak from the tip. It was clear he had shaved a few days ago, leaving behind scratchy stubble. There was something incredibly erotic about being able to see all of him so clearly, without the obscuration of hair.

"Wow..."

She squeezed him experimentally and felt the blood pulse, and his cock heave against her fingertips. He was very sensitive, especially to such careful hands.

Her hand brushed up the length of his cock with her palm before taking him in her mouth. He sighed, eyes shut, and enraptured by how unbelievably good her mouth felt, just because it was hers.

Nacho grunted as (Y/N) rolled her mouth from base to tip.

He looked and saw that she had her eyes open, locked on his, as she hollowed her cheeks and slid all the way down. It seemed so unlike her, and she looked a bit uncomfortable doing so. He wondered if some other guy had asked for that once and now thought it was a golden rule. (Y/N)'s expression went from bleary ardor to confusion as she felt him start to soften.

"Did I do something w-" she asked.

God, he was always too in his own head, and it messed everything up.

"-Shh, you didn't do anything wrong."

Quite frankly, he was tired of being serviced; it made him feel empty. He wanted to indulge in pleasuring someone else he was fond of. He wanted to take his time.

"Can I fuck you?" he whispered against her neck.

"Please."

He positioned himself between her legs and plunged inside, deep into her maddening grip, that sanity-ripping heat. (Y/N)'s hands flew up onto his shoulders, her nervous breath hot against his ear as he bent over her form.

Ignacio's gold chain slapped heavily against his bare chest, even reaching (Y/N)'s collarbone a few times.

Tink, tink, tink

The sound of his chain reminded him of the irritating sound of Lalo stacking glasses in the back at El Michoacáno. He thought about how Lalo looked at (Y/N) earlier. The overblown grin of his was a poorly kept mask, barely obscuring his doggish tendencies. He was a smooth-talker and probably silver-tongued his way into many panties in his day, but Nacho felt strangely protective of (Y/N), bordering on possessive. She deserved what was best and was he the best, **no** , he didn't believe it for one moment, but he did know he would do everything to keep her safe for as long as he could but then turn her away if things got even more convoluted in his other life. He couldn't be that selfish.

Slipping out of the moment and, once again, bristling with anger towards Lalo, he had yet to notice the velocity of his hips as they crashed into (Y/N)'s.

His eyes cleared and focused on (Y/N)'s contorted face. 

"Sorry," he muttered. "You feel good." It wasn't a lie in the slightest, but it was not the primary source of his uncontrol. 

"It's okay...you can be rough if it makes you feel better."

"No...I'm going to take my time with you."

After a moment, his cock languidly sank back into place. (Y/N) sucked a breath in between her teeth, her toes curling. 

"Mmf..." Ignacio's face scrunched up as he was sucked out of his mind and away from any coherent thoughts, and he focused on her wet, warm, constricting walls clamped around him.

Her eyes closed and suddenly open, staring up at Nacho with real helplessness, mixed with hunger and surprise. The heel of her hand hit his slick chest. He could feel her inner walls in terrifying detail as if he'd grown even thicker. 

(Y/N) pushed against his chest again.

"I wanna make _you_ feel good." She sighed. Nacho stopped his movements and laid back, his cock slapping against his lower belly as he made himself comfortable.

She climbed on top of him and hovered over his cock, a delicate hand at the base, keeping him still. She filled herself up with him and sighed along with the stretching burn until their pubic bones were nearly touching. Nacho's squeezing hands on her hips kept her planted in place. His eyes were consuming, pupils blown wide, only framed by a thin brown ring. She began to move, slow, the same pace he had set. He watched her breasts jiggle and bounce with every exertion. She looked like a seraph who had just floated down from heaven onto his lap. 

(Y/N) cried out hoarsely as his thumb began massaging her bud. The darker side of Nacho wanted Amber and Jo to walk in and see (Y/N) sinking herself on him, to listen to (Y/N) adorable cries as he fucked up into her hard and slow.

"Oh, my God...Oh, my God...I'm cumming..."

The orgasm hit her hard, and she bowed over Ignacio's sleek body and let out a husky moan, but his movements continued, only stuttering to stop when the weight of his own climax came crashing down. He bucked hard and raised them both up by his powerful hips as a sharp pleasure ripped through him.

Nacho gasped slightly before his voice rolled into a honeyed moan. (Y/N) could feel his fat cock bulging and throbbing inside her. She ground down until her clit touched the sparse pubic stubble. One of Ignacio's hands gripped the small of (Y/N)'s back to press her closer against his hard, clammy body, while another squeezed her ass hard.

He felt his pleasure passing through him like coming down from a high. Not wanting it to fade away so soon, he tried to fix his entire concentration on it. When (Y/N), slow with the blurry warmth of post-coital peace, moved up and then down slow and deliberately. Some of his seed was squeezed out and trickled down to the base of his cock.

Ignacio's feet and hands went icy-cold, while his mouth was dry as a wafer. He felt dizzy and bloodless. (Y/N)'s eyes were glassy, indistinct, much like someone who had breathed in smoke, about to collapse in the middle of a burning room. The smell of sex on the air was a fragrance sweet and bitter, like a blooming almond tree. Nacho wasn't even in his mind enough to worry about what he would mask the smell with before the Amber and Jo got there. He sighed and let himself fully relax against the mattress. He felt liberated by the miracle of a new crush, a new touch, a new warmth beside him.

If there were going to be awkwardness, it would come now, when they remembered there was a condom to dispose of, clothes to put back on, and a drive back home to be made. But (Y/N) remained on top of Nacho. Her thumb brushed over his snake earring before dipping into the place where his jaw and ear connected, following the sharp line towards his chin. She tilted his head towards her, where she gazed at him with sleep-heavy eyes.

"Hi." She whispered.

He chuckled near-silently, "Hi." 

"I should go." She breathed but didn't move.

"Yeah." He agreed, but didn't move, instead, he pulled her closer.

Curling a strand of (Y/N)'s hair around his finger absentmindedly, all Nacho could think was, 'Oh, shit...'

**Author's Note:**

> Michael Mando notice me, please! (Kidding!...Not really.)


End file.
